Prophecy
by narutofan2191
Summary: Whoever said there was one god? And whoever said that gods were all knowing? And who says a god is above even the Fates? Even the gods aren't all powerful, and all knowing. One boy, and one prophecy will journey to prove that. Note: There will be no Luke Castellan in this fic, that role will be for Naruto. Probably slow updates.


**NARUTO AND PERCY JACKSON CROSSOVER – FANFICTION**

Author: narutofan2191

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Prophecy**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_He held the blade in his hand firmly, intent on finally ending it all here and now. His blue-golden eyes looked to the ground where a beaten and bloodied blond haired girl laid with tears streaming down her face, the look of grief clear in her eyes as she looked solemnly back at him._

_He smirked and raised his blade._

_"No…"_

_SQUELCH!_

* * *

Gasping loudly, he snapped into the conscious world heaving haggard breathes and was looking around him frantically. He could still hear a phantom scream echoing in his ears.

But noticing the lack of blood and that he was in his bedroom, he laid his head back against the wall behind him and tried to slow his pulsating heart from thumping out of his chest.

"You had that dream again."

The boy jumped a bit at the familiar and sudden voice. He turned his head to see his mother at his bedroom door, watching as he calmed himself down. He must have left the door open again before going to sleep and she heard him.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking away from her.

He didn't feel like dealing with her crap right now.

"You had that dream again," she repeated.

He hid a sneer as he looked back at his mother. Throwing the sheet off of him, he got out of bed and walked to the kitchen for something to drink before going back to sleep again.

"It was nothing," he said coldly as he walked past the woman.

The blond haired woman followed him into the kitchen and watched him open the fridge and grab a bottle of cold water to drink.

"Naruto please, it might be good to talk about it," his mother advised, a hint of pleading in her voice.

The boy growled, "I said it was nothing."

He was starting to feel anger rise at her persistence. Taking the bottle with him, he made his way towards his bedroom, trying to ignoring her presence.

"If it's about the Gods then-"

"I SAID IT WAS NOTHING! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

SLAM!

She stood in the hallway outside his bedroom door and swallowed with a heavy heart. A small sob escaped her lips when she heard the unrestrained anger at the mention of Gods. She tried to blink away the tears from her eyes seeing the festering darkness within her son's heart grow each day.

* * *

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

Sitting across the kitchen table from her was her son.

"He had it coming," he spat, not knowing why she was upset with him. "He was bullying a girl in my class."

"But did you have to beat him up?" his mother asked, upset at having gotten a call from school that he was involved in a fight. "You could have asked him to stop, or told the teacher about this."

"And that would have done nothing. He would just keep doing it," said Naruto, feeling his anger rising. Why was she saying these things? He did the right thing, now that bastard wouldn't bother the girl anymore.

"He's in the hospital," she murmured flatly.

"And he deserves it!" shouted Naruto, slamming his hands on the table and glaring at his mother, causing her to flinch at his tone.

He growled and sharply turned to get away from her.

"Naruto! Come back here!" called his mother. She got out of the chair and followed him into the hallway when he ignored her.

"I'm just worried for you-"

"Worried?… For me?" interrupted Naruto, stopping in his tracks and glaring at her over his shoulder. "Since when did you ever care for me?" he spat coldly.

She froze with shocked eyes at his words. She tried to say something but couldn't, his words piercing her mind like a blade. So she just stood there with tears and watched him run down the hallway, away from her.

"Naruto…" she choked out.

Naruto slammed the door of his room and grit his teeth in anger. He saw the pained look on her face when he said those words. He couldn't bring himself to say he didn't mean it.

But she never cared about him before, so why would she now?

'After what she'd done… What they'd done!'

Tears fell at the thought of what the Gods had done to him. He hated them. He hated them all! But none more so than his pathetic excuse of a father!

He cried out in frustration.

THWACK!

He punched the wall as hard as he could, causing a slight dent where his fist hit the wall. He ignored the pain now throbbing in his knuckles. He slowly wiped the tears from his eyes and winced at the bruise on his cheek.

The fight he had with the bully was pretty rough, even as he beat the crap out of him, the bastard managed to land a hit on him because he got careless. He would have to train harder to make sure that doesn't happen again.

He looked at his alarm clock on his bedside drawers and saw that it was 3:30pm.

He had about an hour and a half before his martial arts training began. So in the meantime, now that he was expelled from school because of the fight he was involved in, he figures he could practice with that combat sword in his father's closet. It shouldn't be too hard for him to pick the lock. After all, he's picked locks before.

* * *

"Naruto."

The sudden voice calling him made said boy jump in surprise and turned to see Hermes, the God of Messengers at his bedroom door.

"Dad," he said curtly.

The God didn't miss the underlying disdain in his tone when he said that. He mentally sighed seeing things hadn't changed much with his son, not that he expected it to happen anytime soon…But hopefully soon.

"Your mother told me what happened yesterday," he said simply.

"So," muttered Naruto, averting his eyes.

The God crossed his arms and sighed, "I'm not mad about the fight," said Hermes, causing Naruto to look back at him in surprise.

He smirked, enjoying the look on his wayward son's face.

"In fact, I'm actually proud of what you did. A noble reason to fight someone twice your size and age," he smiled. He was honestly surprised and proud of his son's strength.

Hermes frowned when Naruto looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" asked Naruto.

"I know what you said to your mother," Hermes answered.

Naruto scoffed.

His expression turned stern, looking straight into Naruto's blue eyes, "I want you to apologize to your mother."

Naruto growled, "Why?"

"Because it was uncalled for."

Naruto flinched at the hard tone in his father's visage. But it didn't stop his rising ire.

"It's the truth," he spat back at him.

"She is still your mother, and she loves you."

"She doesn't love me!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto…" said a voice from behind his father.

Naruto jerked when he saw the hurt look his mother wore as she stood next to his father. He could tell his words wounded her and Naruto couldn't stand looking at her.

He glared at Hermes from under his spiky blond bangs and swallowed deeply.

Taking a breath, Naruto looked at his mother, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, mum. I didn't mean it."

His mother crossed his bedroom and hugged him tightly.

Hermes hid a smile as he watched his son hesitate for a moment before wrapping his arms around Mei and hug her back.

"Well now, how about a game of chess, Naruto?… I said chess not shogi!"

* * *

"Fight!"

After bowing and hearing the martial arts instructor call for the match to begin, Naruto's opponent rushed him.

Naruto wore a black martial arts robe and sash with white interior, while his opponent was dressed in white robes.

The boy was taller and his height advantage allowed him to cross the arena floor quickly and he began his assault on his much smaller opponent.

But every punch and kick were parried, blocked or evade.

Naruto being smaller made it quite hard to hit him for the tall boy and it didn't help that he was the fastest fighter in their dojo.

Naruto made use of his height to close in on his bigger foe to throw quick jabs to the boy's ribcage and retreat before his opponent could retaliate.

He looked like was dancing around his opponent, and quite honestly, he was, which was quite boring in his opinion. It wasn't really much of a challenge for him.

He decided he had enough.

Quickly, he stamped hard on the boy's lame attempt to swipe his legs from under him, locking his foot on the ground.

The boy cried in pain but Naruto ignored it and struck him hard in the solar plexus, making the boy hit back-to-floor.

Naruto faked a direct punch to the face, causing the boy to raise his arms to block, Naruto then used his left hand to grab the side of the boy's love handle and rolled his fingers towards his palms making the boy flinch and shift his block down, only to receive a hard palm to the forehead before getting several strong punches in the chest.

BAM!

The boy laid unconscious at the final punch across the jaw.

"Winner: Naruto Castellan!"

Cheers and a round of applause erupted from the crowd that came to watch the local martial arts tournament. Parents and friends came to support the competitors and to watch some spectacular fights.

And what a fight they got. Throughout all of it, the smallest competitor, a nine year old Naruto shocked the audience with his skills, not expecting him to make it to the finals, let alone beat someone twice his age and size and still look raring to go.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You've won the tournament quite soundly if I may say so," smiled his instructor.

Naruto bowed to him respectfully, "Thank you, sensei."

His instructor nodded, "You performed the techniques perfectly with speed and precision unlike any of the rest of your sibling disciples. Your will is strong, and analyzing skills in a fight is quick and decisive."

Naruto beamed inwardly at the praise.

"However, some of those fights, you also displayed a little bit of the impatience you had when you first started your training in martial arts. Work on that, and I know you will be as strong as you can be."

Nodding to his sensei resolutely, he made a mental note to remember that.

His sensei smiled proudly at his most promising student and handed him the trophy. Naruto took it gratefully, and bowed to the applauding audience, not showing the look on his face at the empty seat and absent mother.

He thought things had changed after a year, obviously not.

* * *

Naruto walked across the street absentmindedly bumping into people who shouted at him angry and annoyed before leaving the stupid kid for more important things.

No one seemed to care about little kids walking alone in the streets nowadays.

Too busy to care.

As Naruto walked, he thought about his relationship with his mother.

It wasn't going well.

Over the year, she had steadily begun to lose herself with all those visions of hers. She was cursed.

Cursed with some Oracle crap she spouts in her fits. He was afraid the first time it happened. He remembered her eyes glowing an eerie green that seemed to pierce into him, as if exposing the depths of his heart.

Then there was her violent fits.

He brushed a hand on his jaw, wincing slightly at the touch. The movement made his black long sleeve fall down his arm a bit, showing a cut across his forearm.

It was becoming more unbearable to be in the same house as her. He didn't know if he could take it anymore.

He walked into a shop and decided to buy some food and something to drink. He bought himself three burgers and some large fries, and a can of sprite.

As he ate, he glanced from time to time at a family of four enjoying their meal and laughing together across from the table he sat at alone. Mother, father, son and daughter, sitting together like a real family. He found himself envious of them, because despite being normal, they were happy.

Sometimes he cursed what he was.

He turned away and continued eating his food, not able to watch them any further.

After finishing his food, he walked to a bin and threw his rubbish into the trash before walking off with his half-finished can of sprite, if someone looked closely in the trash can, they would probably notice a color of brown and black wallets discreetly peaking from under his burger wrappings.

As he walked, he thought back to the night he heard his father arguing quietly about his mother wanting to be the host to the Oracle when he was going to go to the kitchen to get some water because he couldn't sleep. He couldn't help but listen in.

She said she wanted to help Hermes, and that she could handle it. It was only after she had tried to take the Oracle within herself that they found out about the curse Hades had placed on it long ago.

Naruto grit his teeth.

He crushed the can in his hand. The fizzy drink spilled out and stung the slight cut in his palm from a splinter of the can.

He tossed it away angrily, unintentionally hitting someone, and earning annoyed curses from a punk looking boy with short black hair, but he ignored him and continued his trek back to his home.

* * *

_"A Half-Blood of the eldest Gods-"_

"M-mom!"

_"Shall reach sixteen against all odds. And see the world in endless sleep-"_

"Mom! S-stop!"

_"The Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days-"_

"STOP, MOM!"

_"Olympus to preserve or raze."_

"MOM!"

Gasping hoarsely, Mei's eyes faded from the ominous green and clouded over. Her senses coming back to her, Naruto ripped her grasp away from his throat and stepped away from her.

He gulped in much appreciated air.

"M-mom?" he called hesitantly, wiping the blood from his mouth.

She looked at him, "Oh… Naruto…"

He cast a wary glance at her hand, before asking, "Are you alright?"

"…Yes," replied Mei, tilting her head slightly confused by the question. She saw him staring at something and followed his eyes, "Oh, a knife…"

Naruto stepped back, ignoring the stinging cut on his left palm but mentally knowing he needed to bandage it quickly before he loses too much blood.

He didn't notice the tiny wisp of smoke coming from under his clenched palm.

She examined the red liquid on the knife with disturbing curiosity, "What was I going to do?" she asked slowly.

"Oh yes…" she realized, holding the knife firmly.

Naruto gulped, "Mom?"

Sweat dripped from his forehead nervously.

"Don't worry, Naruto…" Mei said, standing up from the floor. Naruto discretely got into a better stance in case he needed to defend himself. "I'll make you something to eat."

She then turned and walked into the kitchen. Naruto stood there a little put-out by what she said. After a moment of thought, he decided to follow after her and went into the kitchen.

"Mom?"

There, he found her buttering the bread…with the blood on the knife.

"Mom, what are you doing?" exclaimed Naruto, looking disturbed.

He ran around the kitchen counter and grabbed her wrist to try and pull the knife away from her grasp.

"What is it, Naruto?" she asked, staring at him strangely.

"You're buttering the bread with blood. Mom, what's wrong with you?" asked Naruto concerned.

"Blood?… What blood?" she asked confused.

"Mom…" whispered Naruto, feeling wetness in the corner of his eyes.

She giggled, "Silly boy, this isn't blood, this is peanut-butter, see!"

"…W-what's…wrong with you?" quivered Naruto, slowly shaking his head from side to side as if to deny what he was seeing in front of him, to deny what was happening in front of him.

But it _was_ happening.

And he could see that there was nothing but a misty look in her eyes as she continued to wipe the blood on the bread, like she couldn't see that it wasn't peanut-butter.

She was becoming insane. All the attacks, the nonsensical rambling, the imaginary father that visits everyday…

"I HATE THIS PLACE! I HATE ALL OF IT! I'M LEAVING AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK!"

Hermes watched from his place in Olympus as his son rushed to pack everything he needed and ran away from his home. His mother still in the kitchen, now baking cookies and pouring a glass of Kool-Aid for her son.

He tried to blink away tears, watching helplessly as the Fates turned…and his son vanished.

* * *

It was dark.

Endless.

Naruto couldn't seem to break from the pits of black that filled everything around him. It shrouded everything as he couldn't even see his own hands.

And then he heard it.

The most disturbing laugh he had ever heard.

It was dark. And there was an uncertain amount of humor in it, as if finding something funny.

It was slow and baritone. The echoing didn't help any, if anything, it made it sound more terrifying than it already was, if the tingling feeling as the hairs on his head standing on end were any indication of just how much Naruto was feeling right that moment.

But now, as it continued its rumbling jeer, it was almost mocking…

And Naruto could feel his fear slipping, and his fire burn.

"Who's there?! And what the hell is so funny, huh?!" yelled Naruto aloud, looking about him even if it was pointless as it was with so much darkness.

The laughing stopped as the last of his words dwindled from the echo.

It was quiet as Naruto clenched his fists in front of him, waiting for a response when a sudden light engulfed him.

"AHHH!"

* * *

She gasped as she jumped from her laying position, breathing heavily. She looked around her and saw that she was in her room.

She clutched a fist over her nightwear where her heart was thumping loudly, the beating as clear as day in her ears.

Water leaked from her eyes as one word escaped Mei's weary lips.

"Naruto…"

And she cried.

* * *

His head shot up from where it rested, his face pale with sweat and his eyes wide from what he had just seen as he tried to catch his breath.

A gold eye.

A gigantic gold eye. Almost the size of Godzilla. But this wasn't some ginormous lizard with a period.

No. This, even if it was just some nightmare dream, felt so much more real.

It was terrifying. It felt as if it had pierced him with the deadliest glare he'd ever seen. He couldn't help but shiver at the sheer amount of weight it poured onto his shoulders making him collapse.

And then an intense sickening feeling entered his every fiber as countless visions of his death stabbed at his eyes.

He rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. He was going to continue contemplating his thoughts until something alerted him to look to his right.

There, standing and staring at him with wide eyes like some dear caught in the headlights, was a boy wearing almost all black clothing, like some kind of punk goth.

Naruto found it amazing that he only noticed him just now!

But there was something else besides that, that had caught his attention.

It was the small piece of French bread hanging mid-chew from his mouth…with several other food in his arms.

Then he ran, careless of the few items dropping behind him, more intent on running with whatever was left in his grasp.

Naruto followed straight after. The boy turned round a corner alley and kept running, he didn't want to turn around to see if the boy was still chasing after him.

But if he did, he would have noticed him catching up on him quickly. Naruto reach out to tug at his shoulder firmly before turning him around.

The boy couldn't even struggle before he was twisted around to face Naruto. He reacted quicker then, and used the momentum to throw a right at his face, but he caught his wrist mid-punch and pulled him forward simultaneously switching places with him so he stood where he was just previously.

"You picked the wrong person to steal from, bub," said Naruto, trying to sound as cool as wolverine as he stood in a ready stance.

The black haired boy growled and ran with a right fist cocked back to hit him in the face again. Naruto ducked under his fist easily and jumped back as he tried to kick him.

Naruto frowned visibly.

That kick was almost pathetic.

"That was pathetic," he voiced his thoughts.

The boy only growled and tried to land a hit on Naruto, but they were all slow and held no real strength.

BAM! ZIP!

…

Naruto stood still, face pulled back to the side.

"Who's pathetic now, huh?" smirked the boy at Naruto.

Naruto raised a hand and rubbed his slightly numb cheek and the small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth before looking up at the dark haired boy with a smirk of his own, causing the boy to frown a bit. "You hit like a little girl."

The boy blushed in anger and cried out while running to clobber the blond boy who thinks he was so cool and tough. He'd pull that smirk off his face and make him kiss his own ass with it, mentally laughing at the idea.

But his intentions were for naught as Naruto ducked under his left hook and pulled it behind his back before pushing him roughly against the wall. He groaned loudly in pain at being thrusted like that against the brick wall of the alley.

"You know what…?" whispered Naruto, in his ear. The boy shivered at that. "You really suck, don't you?"

Naruto's only response was a struggle out of his tight grip, but ultimately did nothing as Naruto's grip was way too strong to get out of.

Naruto snickered a bit, before using his other hand to hold behind the dark haired boy's neck and lead him back to his little hideout.

After a few minutes walking, Naruto and his new friend arrived back to where they ran from. It was just a small back alley that Naruto had found during his two years away from home. He had learned quickly that the world outside the safety of your home was dangerous for someone as young as he was.

So he set out to find a place where he would hide, he already knew that to survive he needed money and food, and considering that the world was not as kind and giving as anyone would like to think, Naruto knew his best chance of getting food and money would be to steal.

So steal he did, even if he didn't like it, it had to be done if he wanted to survive.

Besides, it wasn't like he was going back home anytime soon.

That, he was sure of.

"Argh!" the boy cried as he was tossed to the ground uncaringly by Naruto. "Hey, watch it, you jerk! Urk!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, watching as the boy grabbed his right bicep with a pained expression.

He noticed a rip on the black leather jacket he had on, and there was blood starting to leak.

Naruto paused for a moment, thinking to himself for a while.

The boy noticed this and wondered what the blond boy was thinking. Then the blond sighed before walking over to where he had been sleeping up on the top steps of the abandoned looking building and grabbed his pillow. Well, it was a pillow at first thought, but it was actually a bag.

He opened it, and pulled something before standing up and made his over to him.

'Shit!' the boy mentally cursed. 'Why didn't I run just then?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'

"Don't worry," said Naruto, having discerned the boy's worries etched on his face. "I'm not going to hurt, okay?"

Naruto smiled gently.

The boy didn't say anything, still wary of him despite the warm words and expression. The blond was almost about the same age, by the looks of him. He really did want to believe his words…

"Now…" began Naruto, eyeing his clothes. "Take them off."

"What?!" he screeched. Forget believing! He was going to smash his face into the ground. "You sick freak!"

Naruto looked confused at his angry face before taking a moment to think back on his words.

His eyes widened, "No! Urk, what the hell, man?!" Naruto shouted, waving his hands around like he was trying to erase a horrible image in front him.

"Pervert! Get away from me!"

"No! That's not what I meant!" protested Naruto quickly. "I just wanted to see your wound so I could bandage it! See!"

Naruto almost shoved his first-aid kit into the kid's face to prove his words.

The boy was quiet as he looked from the blond haired boy to a red cross on a small box, which, just as he said, was a first-aid kit.

"…Perve," he muttered, causing Naruto to sigh, accepting it as a sort of an apology.

"Look, can I just look at your wound already?" he said, watching the boy hesitate before complying with him. "Besides, I don't swing that way anyway."

The boy raised a brow as he began taking off the leather jacket, slightly hissing at moving his right arm, "You're gay?" he asked.

"What? No, I'm not gay," said Naruto. "I thought we just…settled…that…"

Naruto gulped.

He was staring wide eyed at the he…who just became a she!

'W-what the hell?!'

He had trailed off when the 'boy' had started taking off 'his' jacket, only to reveal a slight lump around the chesty area.

"Yo-you're a- a girl?" Naruto pointed at 'her' disbelievingly.

'She' frowned.

"Yea, what of it, huh?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"B-but I thought…" he trailed off.

She narrowed her eyes even further, something itching at her mind in where this conversation was going. "…You thought…what, may I ask…?"

Naruto just sputtered incoherent words as continued to look at her in shock…

SMACK!

Naruto fell back to the ground as a black leather jacket hit him in the face.

"My face is up here, you blond bastard!" the girl pointed to her face with a look that promised pain if he kept staring at her chest.

Naruto groaned while clearing his vision from the jacket, "It's not like there's much to look at anyway…" he said quietly to himself.

"…What…was that?"

Naruto sweatdropped as the girl glared daggers at him.

Obviously not quietly enough.

"Heheh, n-nothing, nothing," Naruto laughed nervously. "N-now, let's see that arm of yours!" he added rather quickly.

She hadn't moved while Naruto attempted to stand and look at her for permission to move towards her, she was content with just glaring at him for a moment before nodding slowly and allowing him to bandage her arm.

Naruto worked quietly wiping the blood away, the cut was long but wasn't too deep, added some salve cream to it while the girl winced only a little before he grabbed some bandages and wrapped it around the wound, he did this all the while speaking to her.

"So…what's your name?" asked Naruto before remembering something. "Oh, right. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, by the way. What's yours?"

The girl looked at him intent for a moment.

"What's up with you?" she asked instead of answering. Naruto just raised his brows in askance. "First you beat me up, then dragged me back here, perved at me, and now you're giving me first-aid?" she explained to the blond, intentionally ignoring his indignant defiance at perving on her.

"Why?"

Naruto sighed after a while, "No reason. Just wanted to help," he shrugged, after finishing wrapping the wound.

"But _why_ would you help? You caught me trying to steal your food."

"I don't know," shrugged Naruto as he smiled at her. "Maybe because you're just like me."

She just stared at him dubiously.

"You're a runaway, aren't you?" he stated more than asked her as she looked at him in surprise that he knew.

"How did you-?"

"Know?" Naruto interrupted. "I told you, I'm just like you."

Naruto smiled, "But in actuality I didn't know," he laughed at her expression. "I just wanted to sound cool by saying all of that!" he rubbed his head sheepishly while laughing.

The girl shook her head, "Blond bastard… It wasn't even cool anyway…" she said trying to hide a smile.

"Heheheh," he chuckled before smirking, "Oh! And about the food?! Those were stolen to begin with in the first place!"

She raised a brow before smirking herself.

This guy was interesting.

"But enough of that," he said suddenly. She watched silently as he got up walked to up one of the foods that she dropped when she tried running away.

She was a bit surprised when he threw it to her after making his way back towards where she sat on the ground. She looked down to find it was beef jerky.

"Go on, eat it! I bet you're hungry," he said while urging her to eat.

And right on cue, her stomach growled in hunger.

She blushed.

Naruto laughed but raised his hands in a placating manner as she glared at him.

He watched her open the packet and ate the meat silently.

Naruto told her to wait there for him and to feel free to eat more after he went over to one of the cardboard boxes near where he slept, as he decided to pick up rest of the food that fell to the ground in her hasty attempt at escaping him.

After picking up the rest of the fallen items and placing them next the cardboard box which contained other foods and water, the occasional fizzy drink, he took a seat next to it and turned to the girl.

"You stole all of this?" she asked incredulously while munching on a packet of chips.

"Yea," he said, feeling kind of smug for a minute. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I suppose…" she said, grabbing another chip. Stealing was wrong, and she knew it. But still…

"I'm just surprised. You haven't been caught?" asked the dark haired girl.

"Naw, not yet. But I have been doing this for a while, two years in fact," said Naruto with a chuckle, much to her shock.

"Two years?" stared the girl with shocked eyes.

"Actually, I've been stealing for as long as I can remember!" guffawed Naruto, "After all, I _am_ the Son of that bastard Hermes-!"

Naruto stopped laughing and shut his mouth.

He couldn't believe he said that! He almost revealed himself to her!

'No! Wait!' shouted Naruto mentally, keeping himself from panicking that he revealed himself as some crazy kid. 'It isn't like she'd believe me anyway! She'd just think I was joking around or something! Yea!'

He looked up hopefully, only to see her eyes wide as dinner plates, her mouth agape.

'Great…' he groaned inwardly. 'Now she'll think I'm crazy…and just when I thought I might make a new-'

"I'm the daughter of Zeus," she blurted out, after she got out of her stupor.

"W-wha-?" said a completely flabbergasted Naruto. 'What the hell?!'

That was completely random!

And she just came out and said that!

'Sh-she's…!' thought Naruto, staring at her shocked with this little outburst.

"Yea, I know…it's not all that cut that to be though," said the black haired girl, making a face.

'She's…' thought Naruto again. His eyes flickered a bit as he recalled that punch she got on him. His hand drifted upwards to his cheek that had been numb after the punch.

How'd he miss that?!

And the look on her face right now…

"You're serious," stated Naruto quietly.

The girl only nodded back at him.

She looked up at his face to try and discern his feelings. She had met a few people just like them both before, but they left as soon as she said those words. And she wouldn't ever admit it, but she really wanted…a friend.

She had been so lonely, after her brother disappeared.

"You're a Demigod," said Naruto knowingly.

"Yea."

"Daughter of Zeus."

She noticed a look that she immediately understood. She looked to the side at the brick wall and shot her hand out, and both watched as a spark of lightning crashed against the wall, creating a small debris to fall and a cloud of dust to kick up.

"I can't really control it," she explained as she flexed her hand a bit.

She turned back to the blond haired boy who still seemed shocked. Slowly a small smile crept onto his face.

"…Cool," Naruto smirked.

The girl was a bit surprised at his nonchalance after revealing the identity of her father to him, but then she felt a similar smirk creep its way onto her face as well.

"So how about it?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" the girl said confused by his question.

"Join me," he said simply, surprising her.

"Come on! You know you want to!" Naruto smirked before holding up a hand to her bemused look. "We're both Demigods, aren't we? We have to look out for each other, because nobody else will. What do you say? Friends?"

She was shocked.

This boy was offering her friendship. Something that she wanted for a long time now.

But should she take it? Should she trust him?

She looked into his eyes for any deceit, any lies behinds his words, but the only thing she could see was honesty and warmth.

She accepted.

"Hahaaa!" he cheered and shook her hand excitedly.

"Thalia."

"Huh?" blinked Naruto, momentarily confused.

"That's my name. I forgot to give you my name earlier," smiled the short dark haired girl. "Well…My name is Thalia Grace."

Naruto grinned a megawatt grin.

"And my name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"You already said that, you blond bastard!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Just a few notes.**

**- There will be no Luke Castellan as Naruto will take that role**

**- Only experimental fic, probably slow updates**


End file.
